Deux personnes qui essayent d'oublier
by justforyoursmil3
Summary: A son anniversaire, Bella manque de se faire mordre par Jasper. Edward est parti avec sa famille. Bella essaye d'oublier. Mais un jour, quelqu'un revient...
1. Retour inattendu

DEUX PERSONNES QUI ESSAYENT D'OUBLIER

Jasper / Bella

Prologue

Début de Tentation. Bella fête son anniversaire chez les Cullens. Mais elle se coupe et Jasper manque de la mordre.

Edward et sa famille partent. Un an passe, Bella essaye d'oublier. **(Je précise que pour cette fanfiction, il n'y aura pas de Jacob).**

POV BELLA

Chapitre 1

Un retour inattendu

Fin des vacances. C'est lundi, il pleut. Forks est une ville déprimante, surtout sans _lui_. Edward Cullen…Il me manquait terriblement, mais j'essayais de passer à autre chose et d'oublier complètement mon vampire adoré, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

J'avais décidé de m'habiller bien aujourd'hui. Des ballerines rouges, une jupe en jean et un tee-shirt avec un joli décolleté firent l'affaire. Je voulais devenir plus féminine, et moins garçon manqué. Mon père, Charlie, fut surpris en me voyant descendre les escaliers.

« Eh ben. Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un, me dit-il.

Papa ! protestai-je.

Quoi ? Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont. »

Je soupirais, puis décidais d'aller au lycée sans manger. Je n'avais pas faim, surtout après une nuit comme je venais de passer. J'avais fait des cauchemars atroces, à propos des Cullen.

Quand j'arriva au lycée, Jessica, Mike, Tyler et toute la bande m'attendaient.

« Salut Bella, s'écria Eric. Comment vas-tu, ma beauté ?

Bien, merci. »

Soudain, Angela eut un grand sourire.

« Bella, tu vas être contente je crois… »

Je me retourna. Sur le parking, une décapotable rouge arrivait.

« Mais, dit Jessica, surprise. C'est les Cullens ! »

Effectivement, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper descendaient de la voiture et se dirigeaient vers le lycée. Ils passèrent à côté de nous sans un regard, puis continuèrent leur chemin.

« Ils sont dépressifs ou quoi ? demanda Jessica. Regarde les gueules qu'ils tirent. »

_« Ferme-la Jessica, pensais-je. Ils t'endendent. »_

Mais notre conversation fut heureusement coupée par la sonnerie.

« Vite, s'écria Mike. On se sait même pas quel emploi du temps on a. »

Il se révela malheureusement que j'étais toute seule, sans mes amis dans tous les cours, sauf en maths, où j'étais avec Angela.

Je me rendis à mon premier cours, qui était Histoire-Géographie. (Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas si ils font encore de l'histoire-géo aux Etats-Unis à l'âge de Bella, mais j'aime bien cette matière.)

Quand j'arriva dans la salle, je vis Jasper, qui était assis au fond de la classe, tout seul. Je décidai de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il m'ignora superbement. Je sortis alors mes cahiers et mes livres, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Puis, aggacée par ce silence, je le rompis.

« Salut. Où est Edward ?

Il est en France, me répondit Jasper, calme. »

Je chercha quelque chose à dire, puis je pensa à la deuxième moitié de Jasper…

« Où est Alice ? »

Il se crispa, et répondit d'un voix triste et lente.

« Nous avons croisé Victoria et Laurent. Ils l'ont tuée. Mais nous nous sommes débarassés d'eux. »

Je sursauta.

« Alice ? Morte ? »

Jasper baissa les yeux et se crispa encore plus. Il finit même par casser le stylo qu'il avait dans les mains.

« J'essaye d'oublier, dit-il. »

Puis il ne dit plus rien, et moi non plus.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il partit précipitamment.


	2. Un vampire pas si solide que ça

_Terriblement désolée pour tous ceux qui adorent Alice (moi aussi je l'adore). Le début de cette fanfiction, comme vous pouvez le constater, n'est pas très joyeux._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Réponses aux reviews, qui font très plaisir :_

**varnier leslie : **Oui, c'est vrai que c'est précipité. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira.

**annacullen69 : **Oui, le problème "Alice" est déjà réglé. Mais pas le problème "Edward" (tu le verras dans quelques chapitres). Merci pour ta review.

**blondierose : **Euh...C'est si horrible que ça ? Oups...J'espère que le deuxième chapitre sera moins monstrueux...

**Stetiphany : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Chapitre 2

Un vampire pas si solide que ça.

Pendant toute la journée, je ne vis pas Jasper. Pourtant, plusieurs professeurs avaient remarqué son absence. Il aurait donc du être là. Je quitta donc le lycée seule, légèrement déprimée. Heureusement, le soleil était revenu. Miracle !

Je remarqua que je n'avais pas de devoirs le lendemain, donc je décida d'aller faire un tour en forêt.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, j'entendis un bruit. Je m'approchais de la « source », et vit soudain Jasper. Il déracinait des arbres et les lançaient le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Bien sûr, il repéra ma présence. Je pensais qu'il allait me sauter dessus, me mordre, mais au lieu de ça, il m'envoya un regard triste.

Je baissais les yeux, il s'approcha de moi.

« Bella… »

Il posa un doigt sur mon menton et leva ma tête.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. »

« Non, répondis-je. Ca va. Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta…crise de nerf ! »

Il sourit timidement.

« Ce n'est pas un crise de nerf. Je ne suis pas trop fâché, juste envers ceux qui ont tué Alice. Je suis juste tellement triste que j'ai besoin de me défouler… »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, puis mit ma tête contre son torse aussi dur que de la pierre.

« Moi aussi je suis triste à cause d'Edward, avouai-je. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas détruire des arbres, moi aussi…. »

Il émit un petit rire.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te transformer en vampire, si c'est à ça que tu penses. »

Puis nous perdîmes notre sourire.

« Bon, dis-je après un long silence. Il faut que j'y aille, sinon mon père va faire une crise cardiaque. »

« D'accord. »

Il me sourit, et, à ma grande surprise, me plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Je baissa la tête, intimidée. Puis je partis précipitamment. Mais Jasper me rattrapa.

« Attends, je vais t'emmener. Monte sur mon dos. »

J'obéis, mais resta prudente. Avec Jasper, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre… Pendant le trajet dans la forêt, je pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé…En fait, Jasper n'était pas si solide que je ne le pensais.

_J'attends vos avis…_


	3. Juste amis

Réponse à la review :

**varnier leslie : **Haha ! Non, tu n'es pas chiante du tout. J'aurais dit la même chose à ta place, je comprends. Les chapitres sont courts, c'est pour ça que je les publie le plus vite possible.

_Encore un autre chapitre..._

Chapitre 3

Amis

« Merci, dis-je à Jasper quand nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. C'était sympa. »

Il me sourit gentillement.

« De rien. »

Nous nous tûmes un moment, puis il me dit :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Bella. Et quand je t'ai revu ce matin, ça m'a fait du bien. Mais j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles pour ton anniversaire… »

« Ce n'est rien. Je t'ai pardonné…En fait, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais ! »

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a pris, mais nos visages se rapprochèrent. Mes pensées se bousculèrent. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, m**d* ! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Les lèvres de Jasper se collèrent aux miennes. Elles étaient froides, comme celles d'Edward…Edward…

Nous reculâmes précipitamment, gênés.

« Je vais y aller, dis-je. …Au revoir ! »

« Salut, Bella. »

J'évita son regard et rentra vite dans la maison. Charlie était devant la télévision.

« Coucou Bella, me dit-il. Ca va ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. Je vais aller au lit. »

"Déjà ? demanda Charlie."

Je monta les escaliers en dérapant sur toutes les marches, mais je me rattrapai à la rampe et j'arriva en haut vivant. Je pris une douche et enfila un pyjama. Je m'enferma dans ma chambre.

Bon sang, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Jasper ou quoi ? J'enfuis mon visage dans un coussin.

« Tu tentes de t'étouffer ? fit une voix. »

Je sursauta. Devant moi se trouvait Jasper.

« Non, bien sûr que non, répondis-je. C'est juste que… »

« Je suis désolé, me coupa Jasper. Ce qui vient de se passer, ça ne se reproduira plus. Et puis je ne sais pas si je me contrôle quand j'embrasse une humaine, alors je ne veux pas prendre de risques, surtout avec toi. »

Je crus qu'il allait partir.

« Non, ne t'en va pas. On peut rester…amis, non ? »

Il me sourit, mais c'était un sourire forcé.

« Ouais. »

Ses yeux reflètaient sa tristesse, et je pensa que c'était à cause de moi.

« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on reste amis, hein ? demandais-je. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Tu as Rosalie et Emmett, non ? »

« Ils vont partir à la fin du premier trimestre. »

« Oh, c'est dommage…Euh…Edward dormait à côté de moi…Est-ce que tu peux faire pareil ? »

« Je ne suis pas Edward. »

« S'il te plaît, insistai-je. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Jasper se coucha à côté de moi.

« Mais on reste juste amis, hein, dit-il. »

« Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je. Juste amis. »

_NDA : Pour l'instant..._


	4. En parler

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir._

Réponses :

**varnier leslie : **merci. Plus tard, ils ne seront plus que juste amis.

**anayata : **J'espère que la manière dont ça va évoluer te plaira.

**annecullen69 : **Dormir avec Jasper fait rêver, c'est vrai. *énorme soupir*. Merci pour ta review.

**Galswinthe : **Merci pour tes 3 reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Audrey 1986 : **Tout le monde trouve que c'est triste que Alice soit morte (moi aussi). Edward est en France, sûrement pour essayer d'oublier Bella, lui aussi. (Spoiler : Il reviendra dans quelques chapitres, en France justement.) Au départ, je voulais que ce soit l'histoire soit celle de Bella et Jasper, qui se console mutuellement. Ca se deviendra une histoire d'amour.

Chapitre 4

En parler

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla en sursautant. Jasper me regardait fixement. Il sourit.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Salut Jazz'. »

« Je suis resté, comme tu peux le voir. »

« Tant mieux, moi qui pensait que dès que je me serrais endormie, tu te serais enfui ! »

Jasper se leva.

« Et ben maintenant, je vais y aller. Rosalie et Emmett doivent sûrement m'attendre. Il faut que j'aille chasser aussi. »

« D'accord, répondis-je. On se voit au lycée ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il sauta par la fenêtre et disparut. Je soupira. La présence de Jasper m'avait un peu rassurée cette nuit.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivai au lycée. Je trouva Jasper assis sur un banc.

« Bonjour Jazz', dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. »

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Tu as besoin de parler ? demandai-je. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« D'Alice, Jasper. »

Il me regarda tristement.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas, moi. Raconte n'importe quoi sur elle, vos moments ensembles. »

Mais la sonnerie du lycée retentit.

« Je réfléchirais en cours à ce que je pourrais te raconter, me dit Jasper. »

Il partit, me laissant seule.

Je ne vis pas Jasper de la journée. Le soir, je le vis enfin. Il attendait devant chez moi.

« Tu as réfléchi ? demandai-je. »

« Oui, et j'ai trouvé. »

J'invita Jasper à rentrer. Il me suivit dans ma chambre, après avoir salué Charlie. Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit et il commença à me parler. J'avais l'impression d'être une psychologue.

« Voilà…Un jour, nous sommes allés à une petite rivière, dans les montagnes. C'est un endroit que j'aime particulièrement, parce qu'il n'y a jamais personne. On est proches de la nature, on entend juste le bruit de l'eau qui coule, des rares oiseaux qui chantent et du vent qui passe dans les feuilles des arbres. Je n'invite jamais personne là-bas. C'est une sorte de jardin secret. Et un jour j'ai décidé d'y emmener Alice. Elle était émerveillée. Nous avons nagé toute la journée, elle était heureuse, elle souriait, riait. Nous avons fait l'amour toute la journée et le soir, nous sommes restés assis près de l'eau, Alice à côté de moi. Elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et s'est blottie contre moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. C'était au début, quand on venait de se rencontrer. C'est sûrement le plus beau souvenir que j'ai d'Alice. »

Je ne dis rien. Jasper sanglota, je le serra contre moi, timidement.

« Merci, me dit-il. »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je, surprise. »

« Pour être là pour moi. Ca fait vraiment du bien d'en parler. »


	5. Départ, soupçons et jalousie

Réponse aux fantastiques reviews :

**varnier leslie : **Sûrement, peut-être, probablement...Mais pas tout de suite.

**samiaCullen : **Merci pour tes deux reviews. Oui, un Jasper dans sa chambre, ça fait rêver.

Chapitre 5

Départ, soupçons et jalousie

Pendant le premier trimestre, Jasper et moi devenions très amis. On restait tout le temps seuls, sauf quand j'allais parfois avec Jessica, Angela, Mike et toute la bande. Moi et le vampire devenions un peu plus joyeux, mais nous restions quand même en deuil.

Rosalie et Emmett repartirent. Le premier trimestre était terminé, et les deux amoureux voulaient s'en aller. Ils promirent qu'ils reviendraient parfois.

Un jour, il y eut du soleil. Jasper n'était donc pas là, et j'allais avec mes autres amis humains manger à la cantine.

« Salut Bella ! Ca va ? demanda Eric. »

« Ouais, et toi ? »

« Ben en fait j'suis un peu déçu, parce que ces temps-ci, comment dire… »

Il réfléchit un peu, puis dit d'un coup sec.

« Tu nous lâches un peu. »

« Comment ça ? Je comprends pas, m'étonnais-je. »

Jessica m'expliqua.

« Ben voilà…Depuis le début de l'année, tu es tout le temps avec Jasper. Tu sais, le fils Cullen. Et quand il n'est pas là, tu viens avec nous. On a plus l'impression d'être tes amis. Il n'y en a que pour Jasper. »

« Moi, crut bon de dire Angela. Je trouve que c'est bien que Bella soit denouveau amie avec un Cullen. Après…La disparition mystérieuse d'Edward… »

« Amis ? coupa Tyler. »

« Ouais, dit Mike. Ils sont pas amis, ils sortent ensemble je parie. N'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Je me fâcha.

« C'est n'importe quoi Mike. Nous sommes juste amis. »

« Moi j'dis que Bella a tué Edward et Jasper a assassiné Alice, comme ça ils peuvent tous les deux ensemble…Mais t'inquiète pas Bella. Le crime passionnel, c'est moins puni par la loi. »

« Ta gueule Jessica. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Je me leva, sentant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

« Vous n'êtes que des jaloux. »

Je quitta la table avec mon plateau-repas. Eric me rattrapa.

« Eh beauté ! »

« Lâche-moi Eric. Vous n'êtes que des gamins imatures. Je me demande comment j'ai pu traîner avec vous. »

Mon ex-ami eut l'air vexé.

« Tu nous traîtes d'imatures ? C'est toi l'imature. T'assumes pas tes erreurs. T'assumes pas que t'es tombée amoureuse de Jasper et que tu nous lâches. »

Je lui donna une claque. C'en était trop.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jasper. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Pff…Tu parles ! A chaque fois que tu le vois tu transformes en pivoine. »

Je quitta la cantine, furieuse. Comment Eric pouvait-il dire ça ? C'était n'importe quoi. Jamais je n'aimerais Jasper Hale. Pas comme ils le pensaient en tout cas.

A la fin des cours, je me rendis au parking. Là, quelqu'un m'attendait.

Dans sa voiture, Jasper était caché sous une casquette de base-ball. Mais je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Je le rejoignis, et sans attendre son autorisation, je monta dans sa voiture.

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a du soleil ! »

« Pas autant que ce matin. »

Effectivement, il commençait à y avoir des nuages.

« Je sens de la frustration, me dit Jasper. »

Foutu pouvoir. Il sentait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose aujourd'hui.

« Tu veux en parler ? me demanda le vampire. »

« Ben en fait, c'est pas très important. »

Il rigola doucement.

« Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois frustrée à ce point ? A mon avis, ça doit être quand même assez important. »

Je cédai.

« Ben en fait, je suis allée manger avec Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica et toute la bande à midi. Et ils veulent plus de moi je pense. Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y en avait que pour toi, que je passais trop de tant avec toi. »

« Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je sens qu'il utilise son pouvoir pour me rassurer.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demande Jasper. »

« Oui, merci. C'est gentil. »

Le vampire me reconduit. Quand je rentre, Charlie s'aperçoit que c'est Jasper qui m'a ramenée.

« Bella…Est-ce que tu sors avec…Emmett, c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est Jasper lui. Et je ne sors pas avec lui, c'est juste un ami. »

« D'accord. Euh…C'était le petit ami d'Alice, hein ? »

« Oui. »

Je baissa les yeux et monta précipitament dans ma chambre. Je fis mes devoirs, puis redescendis pour manger. Ensuite j'allais prendre une douche. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sous l'eau chaude.


	6. Tentative de sucide

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews :_

**Galswinthe : **Merci pour la review. Les garçons sont fous amoureux d'elle, non ? ^^ !!! J'espère que aimeras la suite.

**annecullen69 : **Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**anayata : **héhé ! Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, ce serait stupide de gâcher le peu de suspence. Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère que tu apprécieras.

**: **Quelle impatience ! lol ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Chapitre 6

Tentative de sucide

Je enfila mon pyjama et j'allais dans ma chambre. Je sursauta. Jasper était assis sur le lit.

« Salut Bella ! »

« Jazz' ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pensais que tu voulais que je dorme avec toi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus, de peur de ne pas te contrôler. Et puis il faut que tu ailles chasser la nuit. »

Je m'assis à côté de Jasper.

« Oui, me répondit-il. Mais je viens d'y aller. Je peux passer la nuit avec toi, je me contrôlerais. »

« Merci, c'est sympa. »

Je me coucha, il m'imita.

Le lendemain, la journée au lycée fut une horreur. D'abord, tous les professeurs étaient de mauvaise humeur. Ensuite, Mike et toute la bande lui jetèrent des regards noirs toute la journée. Ils racontèrent à tout le monde que Bella avait probablement aidé à tuer Edward.

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Bella à midi. »

Elle s'était assise à la table de Jasper. Lui aussi paraissait un peu déboussolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit hier ? »

« Qui ? demandai-je, surprise par la question de Jazz'. »

« Eric, Mike et compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir, il me semble. »

« Ils t'ont dit autre chose, j'en suis sûr. »

Je soupira.

« Ils ont dit que j'étais sûrement amoureuse de toi. »

Voilà. C'était dit.

« Et c'est vrai ? »

« Jasper ! Tu me soules avec tes questions ! »

« C'est vrai, hein ? »

« Non ! m'écriai-je. Je ne t'aime pas. Pas en amour, en tout cas. »

Je quitta la table, fâchée. Je décida de sécher les cours.

J'alla me promener dans Forks, puis je m'éloigna dans la forêt. Après une petite heure de marche, j'arriva près d'une énorme cascade. Et si j'essayais…

POV JASPER

Bella n'était pas là. Cela m'inquiétais, j'avais peur de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise après le déjeuner. Mais était-elle vraiment amoureuse de moi, ou me considérait-elle comme un ami ? Je me souvins alors de la nuit dernière, quand elle s'était aggripée à mon tee-shirt et qu'elle avait marmonné mon nom. Oui, elle devait avoir des sentiments pour moi…

Et moi ? Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Je ne sais pas…

Après une heure de cours, j'essayais de savoir où était Bella. Un rouquin me dit qu'il l'avait vue aller dans la forêt. J'y allais, et je sentis un moment l'odeur de Bella. Elle devait sûrement être à la cascade. J'y arrivais à une vitesse vampirique et j'hurla. Bella tombait comme une poupée de chiffon dans l'eau. Elle s'était jetée de la cascade ! Je sauta par dessus l'eau et attrapa Bella au vol ! J'atteris sur la rive opposée.

La petite humaine était morte de trouille, et moi très énervé.

« Espèce de petite idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

Elle riposta, bien entendu.

« C'est ce que je voulais Jasper, justement ! »

« Tu te fous de moi, là ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Bella voulait…mourir ! Si je n'avais pas été là, elle se serait sucidé et…Oh ! mon dieu !

« Donne moi une bonne raison de mourir, Bella. »

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait.

« Mieux, me dit-elle. Je vais t'en donner plusieurs. Un : Edward est parti. Deux : Tu es venu et tu veux qu'on soit juste amis. Trois : Tu m'apprends qu'Alice est morte. Quatre : Mes amis ne veulent plus de moi. Cinq : Je me rends compte d'une chose horrible : Je t'aime ! »

J'haussa un sourcil.

« C'est si horrible que ça, de m'aimer ? »

« Oui, parce que je sais que tu ne voudras de moi que comme amie, et j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin d'amour Jasper ! D'amou… ! »

Je ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si…Le baiser s'approfondit, et bientôt, nos langues « dansèrent » ensemble. Nos bouches se séparèrent, à mon grand regret.

« Ouah ! fit Bella. »

« Quoi ? demandai-je. »

« C'était…Chouette ! »

« Chouette ? »

« Heu…Ben Edward ne m'embrassait jamais aussi bien, alors là,… »

« Là quoi ? »

Elle rougit.

« Je découvre de nouveaux horizons… »

Je la regardai bizarrement.

« Ok. Bella, on ferait mieux d'aller chez toi, parce que tu n'es pas très en forme à mon avis. Viens… »

Je la pris sur mon dos.

« Jasper… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne parleras à personne de mon…Saut ! »

« Non, promis. »

Je ramèna Bella chez elle. Quand son père la vit, elle inventa une histoire comme quoi elle avait mal à la tête et des vertiges, et Charlie l'envoya se reposer.

Moi, je partis et retourna en cours. Mais les bavardages incessants des profs ne m'interressaient pas. Je repensai à Bella. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment.

« Pardonne-moi, Alice, murmurai-je. »

Malheureusement, ma prof de français m'entendit.

« Vous voulez partager quelque chose avec nous, monsieur Cullen ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Excusez-moi. »

Le cours se termina, et j'alla chasser. Le soir, j'irai voir Bella, et je lui dirai que moi aussi je l'aime.

**WARNING : N'imitez pas Bella, même si c'est pour voir si l'histoire est crédible. Parce qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de Jasper pour vous sauver.**


	7. Vacances

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Z'êtes géniaux !_

Réponses :

** : **Je crois que tu es la lectrice la plus impassiente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Ananaxtra : **Merci pour ta review, comme d'hab, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ne tente rien, j'aimerais pas perdre une de mes lectrices.

**Galswinthe : **Merci pour la review. J'ai mis cet avertissement parce que je viens de lire un bouquin. C'était des étudiants qui faisait une secte où ils refaisaient les scènes les plus terribles des romans, pour voir si c'est possible et réalisable. Pour finir, on découvre un écrivain qui capture des gens et les fait mourir bizarrement. Il écrit ensuite les scènes de crimes gores. C'est pour ça que ces romans sont si réalistes. ( Personne n'y échappera, de Romain Sardou). Je n'aimerais pas perdre des lecteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**annecullen69 : **La musique fait aussi beaucoup de choses. Moi aussi je lis et j'écris avec de la musique. D'ailleurs, Stephenie Meyer a écrit Twilight en écoutant Muse, Linkin Park, etc...Et elle nous a livré un trésor ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Chapitre 7

Vacances

LEMON

POV BELLA

C'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Je monta les escaliers en évitant de trébucher, puis j'entra dans ma chambre. Je sursauta : Jasper était assis sur mon lit. Quand il me vit, il se leva et vint m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, dit-il. »

Je me sentis rougir. Mais aussi heureuse et soulagée de savoir que Jasper m'aimait vraiment. Il ne m'avait pas seulement embrassée parce que j'étais désespérée. Il voulait de moi aussi.

« Tu veux que je « dorme » avec toi ce soir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Nous nous couchâmes et je m'endormis assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla dans les bras de Jasper. Il m'avait regardé dormir.

« Bonjour mon amour. »

« Salut Jazz'. »

Pff…Ma pauvre Bella ! Tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose de plus romantique ?

« Je sens que tu es morte de trouille, me dit calmement Jasper. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison. »

« Heu… »

Il ne me laissa pas répondre.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Une surprise ? demandai-je, curieuse. »

« Oui. »

Il sortit alors deux billets d'avions…En direction de…Paris !

« Mais…C'est incroyable ! C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup Jasper. »

Il perdit son sourire et me regarda bizarrement.

« Qui a dit que ces tickets étaient pour toi et moi ? »

Je paniqua.

« Mais…Pour qui est-ce ? »

Ca y est. Il voulait probablement me plaquer.

« Nan ! Je rigole, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Bien sûr que ces tickets sont pour toi et moi. »

Je souris moi aussi et sauta dans ses bras.

Quelques semaines plus tard. Nous avions enfin deux semaines de vacances. C'était le dernier jour, tout le monde au lycée était pressé et tendu et on attendait avec impatience la fin des cours. A midi, Jasper et moi nous n'hésitèrent pas à nous embrasser devant tous les autres, afin de leur faire comprendre que nous étions ensemble et qu'il ne fallait pas venir nous emmerder (pardon du mot).

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnerie mit fin à notre supplice. Tous les lycéens se ruèrent dehors et rentrèrent chez eux. Jasper et moi allâmes à Seattle prendre un avion, et s'envoler pour Paris…

Deux jours plus tard, nous profitions vivement de nos vacances parisiennes. Jasper avait loué un petit studio dans un quartier chic de la capitale française, et comment le temps n'était pas beau, nous passions notre temps à nous embrasser et à faire la sieste.

Enfin, la pluie s'arrêta un peu mais le soleil ne venait pas. C'était le temps parfait pour se promener, car Jasper devait bien entendu éviter le soleil. Nous décidâmes d'aller visiter le cimetière Père-Lachaise, afin d'être tranquille. Nous n'aimions pas la Tour Eiffel où se pressait tout le monde. C'est pourquoi en fin d'après-midi, nous nous promenions main dans la main à travers les allées du cimetière. Les tombes défilaient devant nos yeux, c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Nous passâmes devant les tombes de La Fontaine, Colette, et d'autres personnes célèbres. Jasper avait l'air triste, sûrement parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être enterré comme un vrai humain, et ne pas être immortel. Enfin, je pense…

Soudain, mon amoureux se raidit.

« Jasper ? demandai-je. Ca va ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, terrorisé.

« Viens Bella. »

Il me prit la main et me força à avancer vite.

« Mais…Que se passe-t-il Jasper ? »

« Recule !!! hurla-t-il. »

Il me fit basculer derrière lui. Devant nous venait d'apparaître Edward. Je regarda autour de moi, à la recherche d'éventuels témoins. Personne.

« Bonjour Jasper. Bonjour Bella. »

Edward venait de dire ça mécaniquement, comme un robot. Je frissonna. On aurait dit James, avec sa voix de psychopathe.

« Edward, dit Jasper. En temps normal, je dis « content de te voir ici. Que fais-tu là ? ». Mais vu la situation, je ne suis pas content de te voir, et je sais ce que tu fais ici alors… »

« Bella, me dit Edward. »

Je reculai et me cachai plus derrière Jasper. J'étais terrorisée, j'avais peur que Jasper et Edward se battent. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Laisse moi tranquille…Laisse nous, murmurai-je à Edward, tremblante. »

Le visage furieux de Jasper se transforma en une expression qui montrait qu'il était malheureux.

« Non Bella. Il vient te chercher, il va nous poursuivre toute ta vie. Va avec lui. »

Je paniqua. Que disait Jasper ? Il était malade, ou quoi ?

« Je ne suis pas un objet. Je n'appartiens à aucun de vous deux, m'exclamai-je. Arrêtez de m'échanger comme on échange un…Un crayon ! »

C'était le seul mot stupide qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

« Vas-y, Bella ! insista Jasper. C'est lui qui tu aimes. Je n'ai été qu'un…remplaçant. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…Je t'aime. »

Et il partit, sans que j'eus le temps de m'en rendre compte. Edward m'envoya son sourire ravageur auprès des filles, mais qui ne me faisait plus craquer du tout.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener, Bella ? me demanda-t-il. »

« Salop ! gueulai-je. »

Je courus dans l'allée pavée du cimetière, mais Edward me rattrapa.

« Hé ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Lâche-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un con. Je ne t'aimerais plus jamais. »

Il me laissa passer, et je marcha à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

« Bella, dit sa voix à mon oreille. S'il te plaît..."

Je me raidis. Bon sang, il me suivait de près. Trop prêt à mon goût.

« Essaye de comprendre, Bella, murmura-t-il. »

J'explosa. (note de l'auteur : c'est une métaphore, bien entendu.)

« Essaye de comprendre ??? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Et toi, as-tu essayer de me comprendre, quand tu es parti. As-tu essayé de comprendre ce que c'est d'être abandonnée comme ça ? Est-ce que tu as essayé de comprendre que les gens, quand ils ont été « plaqués » et qu'ils sont seuls, ont besoin d'amour ? As-tu essayé de comprendre que j'aime Jasper, que j'ai besoin de lui et que je vis une véritable _love story_ avec lui ? As-tu essayé de comprendre que je ne veux plus de toi ??? Est-ce que tu as essayé de comprendre que je ne t'aime plus et qu'il faut que tu me laisses partir et vivre ma vie comme je le veux ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, et je venais de me rendre compte que ce que j'avais dit était profondément stupide. Mais cela sembla marcher, puisqu'il afficha une expression déçue et qu'il me laissa m'éloigner.

Je quitta le cimetière LaChaise et alla à la première station de métro que je vis. Quand je sortis des souterrains, il pleuvait à flots, et il me restait beaucoup de chemin jusque le studio de Jasper et moi. J'entra dans le batîment trempée, monta à toute vitesse les escaliers et entrait dans le studio. Jasper était là, mouillé lui aussi. Il était sur la terrasse, sous la pluie. J'enleva mon gilet et me glissa à côté de lui.

« Jazz'… »

Il regardait au loin, le regard vide. Je plaquai mon front contre son épaule dure.

« Je t'aime Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur.

Enfin il bougea. Il me serra contre lui et ma tête reposa contre son torse. Je pris un moment concience de la pluie et je trembla.

« Tu as froid, me dit-il. »

Il me fit rentrer dans le studio, ferma la porte et enleva mon tee-shirt trempé. Je frissonna. Je mis mes bras autour de moi, mais parce que j'avais froid, mais par pudeur. Je n'avais jamais été en soutien-gorge devant Jasper (ni devant Edward, d'ailleurs), et c'était assez intimidant. Il enleva lui aussi son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu devant moi. Il était encore plus beau qu'Edward.

« Ne te cache pas, Bella. Tu es magnifique. »

Il m'embrassa, me serra contre lui. Il était froid et mouillé.

« Je t'aime, me dit-il. »

Je n'osais pas bouger. J'avais peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas plaire à Jasper. Celui-ci dut ressentir ma peur, puisqu'il m'embrassa encore une fois et me murmura un « N'aie pas peur. »

Je compris qu'il allait être doux, et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Jasper me porta, comme une princesse par son prince charmant, et me déposa délicatemment sur le lit. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et s'entreprit de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Moi, j'étais assise sur le lit, ne bougeant pas, les bras tombant à mes côtés, mes mains tremblaient. Mais bientôt, j'osa mettre mes mains sur le nuque de Jasper, puis l'embrasser. Je me mis à genoux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, il me coucha sur le lit et commença à déposer des baisers sur mon cou, puis descendit et embrassa les bouts de mes seins, fièrement dressés. Il les mordilla, les suçota, les embrassa. Puis il défit le bouton de mon jeens, puis descendit la braguette. Il enleva mon pantalon avec patience, le faisant glisser sur mes jambes. Bon sang, qu'il arrête de me faire mijoter comme ça.

« Dépêche-toi ! Vite ! »

Je ne tenais plus, je voulais bien plus tout de suite. Il sourit à mes paroles et se dépêcha d'enlever ma culotte en dentelle noire.

« Les désirs de mademoiselle sont des ordres, dit-il d'un voix mieleuse. »

Il effleura mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris du doigt, puis entra son index en moi, délicatement. Je penchais la tête en arrière et me cambrais. Quelle douce torture…Elle s'arrêta, je regardai ce qu'il se passait. Oh mon dieu…Jasper enlevait son pantalon, puis son boxer noir. Bien entendu, il sortit un préservatif de sa table de chevet et le plaça d'une main experte. Je rougis. Il se coucha contre moi, faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

Il me pénétra enfin. D'abord, ce fut douloureux, mais bientôt, la douleur se métamorphosa en plaisir. Je gémis de bonheur quand Jasper commença un doux va-et-vient, et ne put m'empêcher de crier son nom. J'étais enfin au septième siècle, et Jasper et moi eurent enfin l'orgasme tant attendu. Je le sentis jouir en moi, puis s'écrouler à mes côtés. Mon corps était couvert de gouttes de sueur, et j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Puis, j'éclatais de rire, sans savoir pourquoi. Jasper sourit, amusé par ma réaction.

« C'était génial, expliquai-je. »

Il me regarda malicieusement.

« Tu veux qu'on recommences ? demanda-t-il. »

_Fin du chapitre 7. (mais pas fin des vacances pour nous, hein !)_

_J'espère que le lemon n'était pas trop nul... =S_

_Autre NDA : Pour cette histoire, je n'ai plus d'idées. Donc ça s'arrêtera au chapitre 9. Plus que deux chapitres, désolée. Mais vous pourez toujours lire Coup de foudre interdit (la plupart de vous l'on lue), et je vais essayer d'écrire une autre histoire de Twilight avec Jasper et Bella, mais je ne sais pas quand. _


	8. La rivière

_Je hais Free ! Pas internet ni téléphone pendant plusieurs jours, donc on doit changer, on prend Orange et le temps qu'on reçoive la livebox et tout le tralala, plusieurs jours sont passés et entretemps je suis devenue folle. Désolée pour tout le blabla, juste pour dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier de chapitres plus tôt._

Réponses à vos reviews :

**Galswinthe **: Merci pour ta review. Désolée si le lemon est court.

**Ananaxtra **: Tu es inspirée à ce que je vois. Malheureusement je vais avoir du mal à rajouter tout ça dans les deux derniers chapitres, mais je penserais à tes idées pour mes prochaines fanfictions. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas pensé que c'était un cimetière, c'est vrai qu'en amoureux ça le fait pas trop. J'aurais bien voulu les mettre sur un bateau-mouche, mais il y a trop de témoins, la confrontation Jasper/Edward n'aurait pas pu être trop possible. Pour sévir avec Jazz'…L'amour rend aveugle ! (je sais ce que je dis, ça m'est arrivée ^^)

**Annecullen69 : **Merci, ça fait plaisir. J'avais peur que mon lemon soit pas terrible, apparemment ça va. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Il ne reste plus que un chapitre (plus celui-là). _

Chapitre 8

La rivière

POV BELLA

Les vacances étaient finies. Nous étions rentrés à Forks, ou une agréable surprise nous attendait. Il faisait beau. Jasper mit un bras autour de moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Tu te souviens, la rivière dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Je réfléchis.

« Celle où tu es allé avec Alice ? »

« Oui, répondit-il. J'aimerais t'y emmener. »

Je sursautai.

« Mais…C'est ton endroit, ton jardin secret. Je ne peux pas. »

« Oui, mais je t'aime. Je t'appartiens, mon cœur est à toi. J'ai très envie de te montrer cette rivière. »

J'acceptai donc et Jasper me fit monter sur son dos. Il courut une dizaine de minutes, puis nous arrivâmes près d'une magnifique rivière. L'eau brillait au soleil, il y avait une petite cabane (à Jasper) en bois, bref, c'était le paradis.

« Tu veux un maillot ? me demanda mon vampire. »

Je ne répondis pas, et perdant toute pudeur je me déshabillai et entrai dans l'eau, nue.

POV JASPER

Bella était nue, et entrait doucement dans l'eau. J'étais conquis. Je me déshabillai moi aussi et la rejoignis. Elle était la tentation, la pomme dans laquelle je ne devais pas croquer. Une fois que l'eau nous arriva à la taille, je posai mes mains sur les hanches de Bella. Elle trembla. Puis elle se retourna et colla son corps nu au mien. Elle m'embrassa, passant ses mains autour de ma nuque. C'était un baiser doux et passionné. Ce baiser me fit penser à celui d'Ali…Merde ! Je reculai précipitamment. Le corps de Bella était de nouveau séparé du mien. Elle s'inquiéta. Je baissai les yeux. Alice…Elle m'avait embrassée comme ça elle aussi, nous avions fait la même chose. J'osai la remplacer…

« Je le savais, dit Bella. Tu penses à Alice. »

Elle sortit de l'eau.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu m'emmènes ici. »

Elle se rhabilla et s'apprêta à partir.

« Non, Bella. »

Je sortis de l'eau et la retint. Je la plaquai contre mon corps nu.

« Reste, mumurai-je. »

Un ange passa. Puis Bella finit par enlever ses habits de nouveau. Elle était magnifique, nue. J'observais ses formes. Sa poitrine, plus que généreuse. Son ventre plat, ses jolies fesses rebondies. Elle s'aperçut de mon érection.

JB – JB – JB – JB – JB – JB

Nous avions fait l'amour toute la journée. Maintenant le soir tombait, et nous étions couché nu dans l'herbe, prêts de l'eau. Bella, à mes côtés, passait sa main inlassablement sur mon torse, traçant avec ses doigts les contours de mes muscles.

Je la portai jusque dans la cabane, la couchai sur le lit. Elle s'endorma, épuisée par tous nos ébats de la journée. Moi, je la regardai dormir, tout en caressant le haut de son corps. J'aurais voulu moi aussi m'endormir…Mais je ne pouvais pas, bien sûr.

Alors je pensai à ma rivière que je venais de montrer à Bella. Cet endroit, qui était comme un sanctuaire pour moi. Il ne fallait pas le violer. Seuls les gens qui méritaient de venir ici étaient invités. Alice avait été la première et je pensais à l'époque, la dernière. Pardonne-moi Alice. Bella serait la dernière.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, je m'habillai et je courus à Forks. Il fallait que je cherche quelque chose.

_Il me semble que c'est _**varnier leslie **_qui m'avait dit que un jour, Jasper inviterait Bella à la rivière. Ben voilà…^^_


	9. Enfin heureuse !

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre. _

Réponses aux reviews :

**Varnier leslie : **Ben oui, que t'avais raison. Ca semble logique que Jasper emmène Bella à la rivière, non ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Ananaxtra : **Je vois que tu as quelques petites idées sur ce que Jasper va chercher. Je vois aussi que effectivement, ton imagination dérive. Avec autant d'imagination, tu pourrais écrire toi aussi une fanfiction (j'ai vu que tu n'en avais avec encore écrite). Préviens-moi si un jour l'envie te prend d'en écrire une, je la lirais. Alors…Qu'est-ce que Jasper va chercher…J'espère que la fin te plaira.

**Galswinthe : **Merci Galswinthe. Voilà la suite et fin, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**annecullen69 : **Oulà ! J'ai vite changer ce chapitre pour répondre à ta review, parce que j'avais déjà publier ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin.

_Voilà la dernier chapitre. Il est assez court, tout s'arrange et va très vite. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

_Merci pour toutes les reviews. Pour ce chapitre, j'attendrais et je répondrais aux reviews dans quelques temps, dans une sorte de « nouveau chapitre ». _

_J'vous laisse lire… _

Chapitre 9

Enfin heureuse

POV BELLA

Je me réveillai. Jasper était devant moi, habillé. Moi, j'étais nue dans des draps blancs. Mon vampire se déshabilla lui aussi, puis s'aperçut que j'étais réveillée. Il vint se coucher avec moi dans le lit et enveloppa nos corps dans le drap. Il avait quelque chose dans la main. Un coffret ? Il l'ouvrit. Dedans, une magnifique bague.

« Jasper ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est une bague, pour te demander en mariage. »

Je sursautai, mais je souris.

« C'est…Génial ! Oh Jasper. »

Je le serrais contre moi, heureuse. Nous nous embrassâmes, firent l'amour passionnément. J'allais me marier. Me marier !

Quelques mois plus tard…

Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett furent invités au mariage.

« Bonjour Bella, s'exclama Carlisle. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, puisque je me marie, rigolai-je. »

Je regardai autour de moi. Des vampires, mon père, ma mère…

« Où est Edward ? demandai-je. »

« Mort, répondit Rosalie d'un ton froid. »

Je ne demandai pas comment, trop glacée par la nouvelle.

« Et comment va le bébé ? demanda Esmée, souriante. »

« Bien. Il commence à donner des coups de pied, mais ça va. »

Mon ventre faisait une jolie bosse. J'étais enceinte de Jasper, et nous étions très heureux.

« Par contre, di-je, ça me fait un gros ventre pour mon mariage. »

« Et alors ? demanda Jasper. Tu es magnifique comme ça. »

Il me serra dans ses bras, et m'embrassa. Puis il regarda nos alliances, celles que l'on portait depuis une heure maintenant.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Ce fut une fille. On l'appella Alice, en souvenir. Jasper me transforma après l'accouchement et je devins une magnifique vampire. Notre fille était magnifique, elle avait le don de voir tout ce qui s'était passé. Moi, je n'hérita d'aucun don.

Ou peut-être celui d'être toujours souriante, de bonne humeur.

Je suis heureuse avec Jasper. Nous sommes tous heureux. Je vécus éternellement. A l'heure où je vous parle, je vois l'année 14253. Les humains toujours aussi stupides. Et moi, je suis toujours heureuse. Je le resterais éternellement.

The End…


End file.
